Thinking and Needing Needing to Get Together Again
by HarryGinnyMustLiveOn
Summary: Harry starts thinking about how everyone who fought against Voldemort in the Last Battle or who helped prepare them for it should get together again.


Harry sat out on the Weasleys' garden bench. He couldn't believe it was that it was almost two weeks since he had killed Voldemort. Two weeks since the two best friends he had ever had had passed from the earth. The Last Battle was still painful and fresh in his mind, as though it had happened yesterday. They had been at the Burrow, having returned a few days ago from destroying the last of the Horcruxes. The only thing left had been Voldemort. Ever since Dumbledore had died, they had known that they needed to destroy them and then just wait for him to come for them.

_It was a warm and sunny afternoon. Ginny and Hermione were inside, apparently, they had told them; they were not to be disturbed unless the Death Eaters came. Harry and Ron were out in the field next to the house flying around like madmen doing stunts on their brooms. They never would have expected what happened next. Suddenly there was pops of Apparation from outside the wards at the Burrow. It was them. The Death Eaters. Instead of charging forward, they seemed to be just standing there, moving their wands in patterns, but Harry could see, he knew what they were doing. They were disabling the wards around the house to allow them to attack it more freely. They were also setting up their own shields around themselves for the time being._

"Ron, Inside! Now!" Harry had literally flown into the door before dismounting and stumbling inside.

"Arthur! Molly! They're here!" He knew that they would contact The Order, but that the girls would have put charms on Ginny's bedroom door. Sprinting up the stairs to her bedroom, Harry, fast as lightning, disabled the charms on the door. He'd done a lot of that on his travels.  
"Hermione! Ginny! They're here!"

Hermione, ready as ever, had grabbed her wand from next to her on the bed and took it down to the fight. Ginny, however, had pulled her wand up from the floor where it had rolled and then simply and softly said, "I'm fighting Harry" before he could stop her.

Then, with a quick kiss, they had both left the house at top speed, to see a serious battle already in progress. The Order were all there too. Tonks and Lupin were fending off attacks from two Death Eaters each, Shacklebolt was directing people left, right and centre as well as firing off a few well aimed hexes to help some people in tight corners. There were a few down on each side. Then he turned up; Voldemort.

"Well, well, look at this. So…organised don't you think," his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Ron and Hermione were fending off attacks over and under each other's shoulders, knowing full well that he was there, but acting oblivious to it.

"Potter! Today you shall die! Today I shall begin my reign; my takeover!" He was drawing closer to him all the time. "I will destroy you, before I kill you!"

With that, he turned his wand on them; Ron and Hermione. They knew it, but about a split-second before the last syllable of the curse had been said. They died in each other's arms. They had died together. Then the wand had been turned on Ginny.

'No. No. She can't die.' Harry kept on repeating this mantra to himself, and before he knew it he was overtaken by rage. He was about a metre away from Voldemort now. He lunged at him and knocked him to the ground, wand pointing at his throat.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT GINNY!" he roared. With that, he said the spell that finished a life and that was it; the end of the Darkest Wizard of all time dead, Ginny was still alive. He didn't think that he would have been able to go on without her, but Ron and Hermione were dead; the best friends he had ever had. 

The memory still burned deep into him. It still hurt as much as it had when it had happened. The funeral had happened a few days ago, with just Harry, the Grangers and the Weasleys attending.

"Harry?" said a soft voice beside him.

He was brought out of his reverie by the voice beside him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the Last Battle. I haven't really thought about it  
since it happened."

He wished that their lives hadn't been cut short by some evil git with a wand, but they had. At the time, he hadn't understood it but he thought that he knew now. When he had said,

"I will destroy you, before I kill you!"

He had meant that he was going to destroy him by making him not want to live any more, before he killed him. He would kill Hermione, Ron and Ginny; the people who meant the most to him.

"Don't be sorry. You never need to apologise for thinking."

"I remember him turning his wand on you Ginny. I remember thinking, repeating to  
myself, 'God please don't let her die.' That was why I yelled at him. That was why I was so mad that he could even think about killing you. I didn't argue with you when you said you were coming with us because I could see it in your eyes, you would find a way to come whether I told you not to or if I didn't. That's why."

"I'm here now. I didn't die. So there's no need to worry about me anymore."

Harry thought she had a point. However hard he tried, he just couldn't stop worrying about her. And he couldn't shake off that feeling of emptiness at their deaths. Life would never be the same.

"I know you're here, but some people aren't. They never will be, but I know I need to spend some time with the people I love. The people who are still here. So, I've decided that I'm going to arrange a bit of a get together with everyone, if that's okay with your mum."

"Of course it is dear," came a voice from the kitchen door.

Harry shook a little. He hadn't expected Molly to hear that. He stood up and then took Ginny's hand and helped her up before walking over to go inside.

_ _

"You see, what I was thinking, Mrs. Weasley..."

"Molly, please dear."

"Was that we could invite all the remaining Order members, and ordinary people who helped us in the war and some students from Ginny's and my year, as well as some ex-Hogwarts students. Sort of a get-together, you know," Harry suggested, finishing what he was saying. "I want to be able to reunite everyone who helped us...who fought along side us."

"Yes, yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea. When would you like to hold it? What about next weekend, or something of the sort?"

"Yes, I think that next Saturday sounds fine. I was wondering though…" He paused hesitantly and glanced over at Ginny, who was sitting next to him, "You will cook won't you? I mean I can't exactly cook the sort of things we'll need, not to mention the quantities we'll need."

"Of course I will dear. What on earth gave you the silly idea that I wouldn't cook for it?"

Ginny snorted.

"Uh…nothing Mrs… I mean Molly. Okay, so I'll go upstairs and start on the invitations, Ginny can help too."

She cast an eye over the pair of them before saying,

"Alright, but just one thing dear,"

"Uh..." Harry felt a bit worried by the tone she had.

"How many people would you like to invite?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, between thirty and forty, I think, around that. It'll pretty much be your kids, Order members, about ten to fifteen current and ex-Hogwarts students and I was thinking of inviting the Grangers too."

"Yeah, invite the Grangers. We want to make them feel like they still have a place in the Wizarding World." Ginny had spoken up for the first time.

"Sure dears. Now off you go, I've got this party food to plan."

Harry grabbed Ginny and led her off upstairs where they could start on the invitations.


End file.
